The present invention relates to safety systems for drivers of vehicles and, more particularly, to a safety alarm system to alert drowsy drivers of a vehicle and assist vehicle drivers in remaining awake and alert by means of visual display and manually operated feedback system.
The problem of detecting sleepiness or drowsing in a driver of a motor vehicle has been prevalent since the development of automotive transportation. According to various studies, a need exists for a mechanical device to alert drivers who are drowsy to prevent them from falling asleep at the wheel. Such a mechanical alert device would be sufficient in many cases to prevent the worst case scenario of a driver falling into a complete state of sleep.
Various alarm devices have been designed and suggested to awaken a sleeping driver in order to prevent the large number of accidents that may be attributed to the drowsiness of a vehicle driver. However, such devices have not met with a high measure of success in the marketplace. This lack of success may be attributed to factors such as complexity and expense of the device installation or inconvenience to the vehicle driver.
A device is needed that is inexpensive, easy to install and retro-fittable to any vehicle. Further a device is needed that is attractive, convenient and easy to use. The device should also be optional by providing a switch that can be used by the driver to deactivate the device. Of course the switch should be capable of disablement when desirable. For instance the device should be capable of use by drivers convicted of driving under the influence of intoxicants (DUI) as a measure to guard against intoxication and lack of driver alertness. Such a device could be included a probationary measure as punishment and a deterrent to further DUI.
In this respect, the safety alert system of the present invention is designed to prevent falling asleep at the steering wheel of a motor vehicle and alert a driver of his or her drowsy condition. Also, the device is convenient but requires greater alertness of the driver by requiring active input from the driver. As well as a means for the driver to monitor his or her status. The present invention departs substantially from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus that increases safety in operating automobiles.